ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park (remake)
Jurassic Park is an upcoming American science fiction film directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by Kathleen Kennedy and Gerald R. Molen. It is the second film to be based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Michael Crichton, as well as a semi-remake of the 1993 film of the same name. Set on the fictional Nicaraguan island of Isla Nublar, the film portrays the collapse of a wildlife park featuring de-extinct dinosaurs. Sam Neill, Samuel L. Jackson, Wayne Knight, BD Wong, and Gerald R. Molen will reprise their roles from the 1993 film, with Damian Lewis, Kiele Sanchez, and Gabriel Traversari joining the cast. Jurassic Park will premiere on October 17, 2024, at a special screening at the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. The film will be released on November 22, 2024. Plot A mortally wounded man is airlifted to a Nicaraguan clinic. Doctor Bobbie Carter notes that his injuries resemble those of animal mauling victims. The delirious man keeps desperately moaning about "aves de presa". He soon dies from his injuries. In Alaska, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and his team are excavating a theropod nest site. Cast * Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant: A paleontologist. * TBA as Dr. Ellie Sattler: A paleobotanist. * TBA as Dr. Ian Malcolm: A mathematician who specializes in chaos theory. * TBA as John Hammond: Creator of Jurassic Park. * TBA as Dr. Lewis Dodgson: The head of research at Biosyn. * Samuel L. Jackson as Ray Arnold * TBA as Robert Muldoon * Wayne Knight as Dennis Nedry * BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu * TBA as Dona Gennaro: A lawyer. * Damian Lewis as Ed Regis: Public Relations Manager for InGen. * TBA as Lex Murphy * TBA as Tim Murphy * Gerald R. Molen as Dr. Gerry Harding * TBA as Dr. Marty Guitierrez * Kiele Sanchez as Dr. Roberta "Bobbie" Carter * Gabriel Traversari as Manuel Aragón Production Development Universal Pictures has confirmed that Steven Spielberg will be directing a new Jurassic Park film. The new film will be more heavily based on Crichton's novel than was the 1993 film. Spielberg was initially averse to the idea of making another Jurassic Park film. However, after rereading Michael Crichton's novel, he realized the potential of a more true-to-the-source-material version. According to Spielberg, the remake "will not replace the original movie, but will offer a fresh new experience to filmgoers". Spielberg is aiming to make this film more grounded in reality than any of the previous Jurassic Park films. The dinosaurs will be portayed as animals rather than movie monsters, and several of the dinosaurs will be depicted with feathers. The goal is to "create the most accurate and lifelike dinosaurs ever seen on the big screen". The dinosaurs will be created using a combination of cutting-edge CGI and animatronics. Writing Casting Sam Neill, Samuel L. Jackson, Wayne Knight, BD Wong, and Gerald R. Molen are all set to reprise their roles from the 1993 film (as Alan Grant, Ray Arnold, Dennis Nedry, Henry Wu, and Gerry Harding, respectively). Filming Filming will take place on the island of Hawai'i. Creatures on screen Note: the extinct animals in the film are primarily referred to using colloquial names rather than scientific ones. Some of these names are already in use, while others were invented for the film. This was done to make the dinosaurs seem more like living, breathing animals instead of dusty old bones in museums (after all, the average person doesn't talk about "walking the Canis" or "roasting the Thanksgiving Meleagris"). * Cockatrice (Gallus gallus hammondi): A chicken descendant with teeth, wing claws, and a long tail; it resembles a non-avian theropod. Created by InGen via reverse genetic engineering, the Cockatrice served as the genetic base for the rest of Jurassic Park's dinosaurs. * Arctic Troodont ("Troodon" sp.): The main creature antagonists, the Arctic troodonts fill the role of the Velociraptor from the novel. Jurassic Park's troodonts are even more intelligent than their extinct counterparts, due to Dr. Wu using corvid DNA in their creation. * T-Rex: The mascot of Jurassic Park and anticipated as the park's most popular attraction. Music Composer John Williams, who previously scored Jurassic Park (1993) and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, will return to score the remake. Williams will be composing covers of his themes from 1993's Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, as well as new themes. Release The film's marketing campaign will include a new Jurassic Park video game, now in development for Windows 10, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, and Nintendo Switch. Several new Funko Pop! will be released to promote the film: Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, John Hammond, T-Rex, and Arctic Troodont. Jurassic Park is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2024. TV Tropes Jurassic Park (remake)/TV TropesCategory:2024 films Category:English-language films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2024 3D films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films about siblings Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Films based on works by Michael Crichton Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Gerald R. Molen Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films set in Nicaragua Category:Films set in Alaska Category:Films set on islands Category:Films set in zoos Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Jurassic Park